Porque não você e eu?
by Cinnamon.B
Summary: Fic baseada na música Why don't you and I? Sobre como foi que Lupin e Tonks se envolveram... Com certeza, como na música, devem ter sentido muitas borboletas em seus estômagos... Viajando nas idéias enquanto a J.K.R. coloca um fim em nosso sofrimento!
1. Chapter 1

Era para ser uma uma short-fic baseada nesta musica que do Santana com o Chad Krnão sei... Vocalista do Nickelback.

Era pra sair curtinha, mas eu me empolguei... Mas eu adoro acompanhar as fics... achei que já que ficou muito longa, vou dividir.

Espero que você curta!

Coloquei aqui a "musica inspiração"

Why don't you and I

Since the moment I spotted you  
Like walking round with little wings on my shoes  
My stomach's filled with the butterflies…and it's alright  
Bouncing round from cloud to cloud  
I got the feeling like I'm never going to come down  
If I said I didn't like it then you know I'd lied

Every time I try to talk to you  
I get tongue-tied  
Seems like everything I say to you  
Comes out wrong and never comes out right

So I'll say 'why don't you and I get together and take on the world and be together forever  
Heads we will and tails we'll try again  
So I say why don't you and I hold each other and fly to them on and straight on to heaven  
Cause without you they're never going to let me in  
And slowly I begin to realize this is never going to end  
Right about the same you walk by  
And I say 'oh here we go again'

When's this ever going to break?  
I think I've handled more than any man can take  
I'm like a love-sick puppy chasing you around  
And it's alright  
Bouncing round from cloud to cloud  
I got the feeling like I'm never going to come down  
If I said I didn't like it then you know I'd lied

Tradução:

Por que não você e eu

Desde o momento em que pus os olhos em você  
Foi como se eu estivesse andando com asinhas nos meus sapatos  
Senti um frio no estômago, e está tudo bem  
Saltando de nuvem pra nuvem  
Sinto como se nunca fosse cair  
E se eu dissesse que não gostei você saberia que eu estaria  
mentindo  
Toda vez que eu tento falar com você  
Eu fico com a língua enrolada  
Parece que tudo que eu digo a você  
Sai errado e nunca sai certo  
Então eu vou dizer por que que eu e você  
Não ficamos juntos e saímos pelo mundo para sempre?  
Então eu digo por que que eu e você  
Não nos abraçamos e voamos para a lua e direto para o Paraíso  
Porque sem você eles nunca me deixarão entrar  
Quando essa febre irá passar?  
Eu acho que já agüentei mais do que qualquer homem pode  
agüentar  
Sou como um filhote doente de amor te perseguindo por aí  
E está tudo bem  
Saltando de nuvem pra nuvem  
Sinto como se nunca fosse cair  
E se eu dissesse que não gostei você saberia que eu estaria  
mentindo  
Toda vez que eu tento falar com você  
Eu fico com a língua enrolada  
Parece que tudo que eu digo a você  
Sai errado e nunca sai certo  
Então eu vou dizer por que que eu e você  
Não ficamos juntos e saímos pelo mundo para sempre?  
Então eu digo por que que eu e você  
Não nos abraçamos e voamos para a lua e direto para o Paraíso  
Porque sem você eles nunca me deixarão entrar  
Devagar eu começo a perceber, isso nunca vai acabar  
Bem na hora em que você vai embora  
E eu digo, oh, lá vamos nós de novo, oh  
Toda vez que eu tento falar com você  
Eu fico com a língua enrolada  
Parece que tudo que eu digo a você  
Sai errado e nunca sai certo  
Então eu vou dizer por que que eu e você  
Não ficamos juntos e saímos pelo mundo para sempre?  
Então eu digo por que que eu e você  
Não nos abraçamos e voamos para a lua e direto para o Paraíso


	2. A nova velha vigilante

**A nova velha vigilante**

Era verão e o clima estava convidativo a um passeio ao ar livre, embora pudesse se transfigurar em cachorro e sair sem ser reconhecido, tinha prometido a Dumbledore a casa, e que a deixaria pelo menos "habitável". Todos estavam muito ocupados e ele não gostaria de deixar sua única tarefa inacabada.

Sirius parou de encarar a janela e voltou a brigar com o tapete de urso, que não queria sair de seu lugar perto da lareira, e atacava qualquer um que quisesse se aproximasse.

Lupin surgiu na sala com um lampião e então o tapete começou a persegui-lo, e então calmamente começou a subir as escadas em direção ao sótão.

—Sirius, tem certeza que quer se livrar do tapete, ele até que é bonito, ia ficar bem na minha casa...

—Se você conseguir levar ele sem chamar atenção, ele é todo seu, mas você não conseguiu nem levar o abajur crepitante até a porta, acho que o melhor é destruir mesmo. Quando eu estiver livre eu mesmo te arrumo um destes depois.

—Está certo então.

Lupin seguiu pelas escadas e entrou pelo quarto onde Bicuço estava bicando uns ratinhos que haviam sobrado do dia anterior. O tapete o seguiu, então ele fechou a porta apagou o lampião e aparatou no corredor. Pelo barulho, pareceu que Bicuço ganhou uma boa distração.

Quando Lupin retornou a sala, percebeu que Sirius tinha companhia.

—Bom, ela se ofereceu insistentemente para ajudar, você se lembra como foi difícil nos livrar dela da última vez? E agora que ela é uma auror fez questão de participar... Tonks vem logo! Ela vai ajudar com a vigilância da casa por um tempo.

—Essa eu quero ver... aquela garotinha! Na ordem... Acho melhor não, vai me fazer parecer mais velhos, acho que Dumbledore só devia chamar pessoas mais velhas!

—Vejo que seu hipogriffo deu uma surra naquele urso... E agora lhe arrancou a cabeça! Lupin esta vindo.

—Tonks, larga esse malão aí e vem pra cá, eu tenho que ir embora!

Ploft! Tonks largou o malão que ela tentava empurrar pelo corredor, acordando a Sra Black. – Mestiça! Desgraçada! Vergonha do meu sangue!

Ela tentou saber o que estava acontecendo, de onde vinham aquelas ofensas e mandou um feitiço estuporante na direção do quadro.

Mas para seu azar, Lupin estava já próximo do hall e tinha ido ajuda-la, acabou sendo atingido pelo feitiço e foi lançado contra o quadro.

Moody e Sirius correram para lá quando ouviram o baque do corpo de Lupin.

Tonks ficou desesperada, mal tinha entrado para a ordem e já tinha nocauteado um deles. Ela foi em direção ao corpo caído.

—Ai me despulpe! Eu ia acertar o quadro, está amaldiçoado ou coisa assim, aí você apareceu, mas já era tarde, você está bem?

Lupin olhou para a jovem que estava diante dele, ela parecia dizer alguma coisa, mas ele não conseguia entender, mas se surpreendeu com com ela, aquela moça de rosto pálido e cabelos compridos e castanhos, e tentava desviar o olhar dos olhos grandes negros e profundos e mirava em sua boca, que era bem vermelha e se movimentava, mas não fazia som nenhum.

Black puxou Tonks para o lado e agarrou seu amigo pelos ombros —Remus! Remus? Você está bem? Fala alguma coisa?

Lupin, encarando agora o rosto de Sirius voltou a realidade.

—Claro que estou? É eu estou bem. – E foi se levantando bambamente, escorregou e caiu novamente. – Pode me dar uma ajudinha aqui?

Moody havia silenciado o quadro e fez sinal para que seguissem para a sala.

Black ajudou seu amigo a chegar até o sofá. Ele ainda estava um pouco confuso e já estava meio cansado pois a lua cheia tinha acabado de passar, era normal que demorasse um pouco para se recuperar.

—Será que eu exagerei? Ele ta meio baqueado, né? Vou fazer uma poção revigorante, espere só um pouco! – Tonks saiu em disparada,mas para onde? Ela não conhecia a casa.

—Não precisa, eu estou bem... Um pouco dolorido mas inteiro. O que aconteceu afinal?

—Eu vim aqui apresentar para vocês a Srta Tonks, ela vai fazer a vigilância noturna da casa até que os feitiços de proteção fiquem prontos... – Moody sorria ao dizer isso, e o que ele pensou, Black disse.

—Mas pelo visto vão ter que enviar alguém para nos proteger também...

—Já pedi desculpas... Se tivesse me avisado daquele quadro amaldiçoado eu teria tido mais cuidado, fiquei assustada, vai saber que tipo de coisa tem nessa casa! Minha mãe me contou muitas histórias...

—Bom, estando todos devidamente apresentados e vivos, eu devo seguir viagem, ainda tenho que ir a Hogwarts buscar algumas coisas. Lembre-se Tonks, sempre use este mesmo disfarce para entrar e sair da casa! E tente não machucar mais ninguém...

—Pode deixar... Sempre deste jeito, discreta e trouxa, beleza!

Se despediram de Moody e voltaram para a sala com Black enfeitiçando o baú para segui-los.

—Eu tentei esse feitiço, mas ainda assim estava muito pesado para mim...

Black deu um largo sorriso e sentou-se na poltrona próxima a Lupin e indicou a Tonks que se sentasse também. E perguntou:

—Afinal, para que o malão?

—Comida, ué? Dois homens morando aqui, claro que não farei uma refeição descente, então trouxe um montão de comida, congelada, como os trouxas fazem... fica muito bom, sabe? Querem alguma coisa?

Lupin, voltando a realidade resolveu falar.

—Desculpe, mas na confusão acho que não fomos apresentados...

—Aí, é claro... Bom, mais uma vez me desculpe... Bom eu sou Tonks, e voc...

—Eu, bem você já conhece, criminoso foragido, e este é Remus Lupin o...

—Como disse que era seu primeiro nome mesmo? – Interrompeu Lupin antes que Black pudesse dizer qualquer coisa mais...

—Não disse, pode me chamar de Tonks, tá tudo certo.

—Nimphadora Tonks. – Disse Black banalmente a informação.

—Bem, como eu disse, só Tonks...

Remus olhou espantado para Sirius, como ele poderia saber? E começou a se perguntar se ele a conhecia, de onde?

—Então, Tonks, Moody fez alguma menção sobre você estar disfarçada, e posso jurar que você não se parece nada com você neste momento...

—Estou mais velha... E também andei aperfeiçoando algumas habilidades especiais...

Os dois viram o rosto da mulher se contorcer e foi como se seu cabelo fosse encolhendo até que tudo se aquietasse em uma forma de coração com nariz afilado, olhinhos castanhos, boca rosa e cabelos curtinhos e espetados cor de chiclete, parecia agora mais jovem ainda.

—Uma metamorfamaga! Impressionante, fazia muito tempo que não via uma habilidade destas! E continuou a olhar como suas feições estavam, perfeitas, não lembrava em nada a moça, mas o olhar ainda era o mesmo, mesmo que os olhos não o fossem.

—Agora sim! Se não soubesse que você tem idade para ser auror te impedia de se juntar a ordem de novo! Sua mãe sabe no que você está se metendo?

—Afinal, de onde vocês se conhecem? - Lupin não resistiu e perguntou, como poderia o recluso Sirius conhecer essa bruxa?

—Você também a conheceu, ela é filha da minha prima Andremômeda... Era a pirralha que me perseguia para ajudar na ordem...

Lupin fez uma vaga imagem mental dela, que definitivamente se encaixava no perfil, só que bem mais baixinha... Mas ele olhava pra ela e só se lembrava de encontrar seus olhos observando ele, enquanto ele estava caído, definitivamente havia algo nela que o agradava...

—Olha como você fala... A pirralha aqui invadiu a sede da ordem na sua guarda naquela época...

—Tá certo, você era uma pirralha talentosa... E agora, auror...Quem diria! E então, sua mãe está orgulhosa?

—Está mais para apavorada, prefere nem saber, então faz algum tempo que eu deixei de contar, assim evitamos maiores problemas... Você falou com ela, o que ela disse?

—Para eu me manter afastado de você, poderia tentar te influenciar a entrar para a Ordem.

—Pena que quando você foi lá eu estava em treinamento, ia ser legal contar pra ela minha aventura...

—E você, está bem? Não é de falar muito né? Ou será que está com dor?(só quando respiro, ele pensou) – Puxou de sua bolsa um frasco púrpura e ofereceu a ele.

Lupin aceitou o frasco, não muito certo do que fazer com ele, incerto se devia beber aquilo, resolveu perguntar o que era.

—É uma essência muito rara que causa bem estar, muito boa para dores no corpo, foi minha mãe que me deu, é raríssima e muito eficiente.

Lupin deu uma olhada meio cético a respeito dos efeitos, mas não queria admitir que sentia muita dor e resolveu experimentar.

—Basta sentir um pouco do cheiro... vai ver como funciona rápido, sempre que meto a canela em alguma coisa, quase nem sinto nada!

Lupin riu e abriu o frasquinho, sentindo o cheiro de caramelo e melhorar a dor que estava sentido no peito.

—Bom mesmo, acho que deveria arrumar um para mim, seria muito útil.

—Ah, é mesmo, você é o amigo lobisomem do Sirius, não é? – Tonks achou que tinha feito um piada...

Isso realmente o pegou de surpresa, arregalou os olhos e ficou sem saber o que dizer... Se lembrou de seu segredo revelado em Hogwarts...

—Por Merlin! Então é verdade! Sirius tinha dito que se eu voltasse a seguir ele, poderia encontrá-lo com seu amigo lobisomem, e que não seria nada agradável... Não tinha acreditado não...Puxa então é verdade?

Sirius então começou a tossir e saiu de fininho avisando que iria buscar um pouco de cerveja amanteigada para todos, e percebeu o olhar fuzilante de seu amigo em sua direção.

—E então? – ela chegou mais perto toda animada, e ele se sentiu meio envergonhado. O que aconteceu?

Lupin devolveu o frasquinho e ela lhe disse:

—Pode ficar, tenho mais, esse é só o que carrego na bolsa... mas não use demais ou sua pele vai começar a ficar púpura... Uma vez na semana no máximo, nem te conto como descobri...

Lupin agradeceu e guardou o frasco no bolso ainda meio sem graça, se levantou e foi em direção a cozinha...

—Vou ajudar Sirius, ele parece estar tendo alguma dificuldade... – E sumiu pelo corredor deixando Tonks sozinha na sala.

**Se você gostou, odiou, se leu... **

**...continue lendo!**


	3. Irresistível?

**Irresistível?**

Remus chegou na cozinha bufando de raiva, ele se conteve para não azarar o amigo.

—Então você me usava para assustar adolescentes? Fascinante, imagino para que mais você tenha usado o meu "problema"!

—Desculpe Remus, mas foi uma brincadeira, e você viu ela falar que nem tinha acreditado... Se não fosse a sua cara embasbacada ela não teria acreditado... Mas sei que não devia ter brincado com isso, me desculpe...

Sirius já havia arrumado um espaço na cozinha para que servisse Tonks de algo, pois aparentemente as cervejas amanteigadas tinham sumido e ele havia perdido algum tempo procurando por elas.

—Você realmente não devia ter feito aquilo, ela nem me conhece e já sabe do meu segredo, vai ver foi até por isso que me estuporou, achou que eu ia atacá-la ou algo assim...

—Relaxa Remus, seu segredo já foi descoberto ano passado, lembra-se que ela é auror, ia ficar sabendo mais cedo ou mais tarde e também você nunca se incomodou com o pessoal da ordem saber...Até a mãe dela sabe...

—Mas... não importa... – Remus estava realmente irritado, mas não achava as palavras para dizer, coisa que não acontecia há muito tempo.

—Não se preocupe... Isso que você está passando não é culpa sua... Sabe, está no sangue... Ela é como eu, sabe? Irresistível... – Sirius lançou zombeteiro enquanto observou o amigo ficar vermelho.

—Oi gente... tava meio triste lá na sala, resolvi vim ajudar vocês a pegar a cerveja... Parece que está difícil, né? Disse Tonks surgindo pela porta.

—O problema é que a cerveja desapareceu, então resolvi arrumar outra coisa, estávamos tentando decidir o que... Tem alguma preferência? Tudo que não estiver sumido, é seu também...

—Ah, então deixa eu pegar umas coisas do malão, tem um bolo de frutas da floresta encantada maravilhoso...

—Não precisa não, ao contrário do que você pensa, aqui a gente come muito bem, tem de tudo. E também,meu amigo aqui é um expert na cozinha... Coincidentemente fez um bolo destes pela manhã...

Sirius abriu o armário e verificou que o bolo também havia sumido.

—Esta infestação de duendes está acabando comigo... Temos que dar um jeito nisso...

—Então vou buscar o que eu trouxe.. _pérai_... – E se foi.

—Ótimo, agora eu também sou sua cozinheira... Quer me avisar o que mais você vai falar para ela...

—Então abra a sua boca e fale alguma coisa, assim eu fico um pouco mais quieto...

—Pronto rapazes aqui está... Tupoft! – Tonks tropeçou em seus próprios pés, caindo próximo a Lupin, que na tentativa de ajudá-la acabou indo também ao chão, enquanto o bolo se espatifou próximo a eles.

—Muito obrigada por amortecer a minha queda Lupin...

—Foi um prazer... – Enquanto se levantava

—Me desculpe mais uma vez, sabe é que sou meio propensa a acidentes, mas estou me superando com você!

—Não se preocupe, se eu sobreviver, acredite, eu já passei por coisas piores...

Tonks olhou para os joelhos ralado e vermelhos, puxou soa varinha _"curate"_ e eles ficaram como estavam antes, cheio de pequenas cicatrizes. Enquanto Sirius encantava a vassoura para recolher o bolo.

—Lupin, me desculpe também por ir assim perguntando assim da sua vida, é que eu nunca conheci um lobisomem antes (pela cara que ele fez ela achou que estava piorando a situação), e sempre quis perguntar um monte de coisas... Eu sei que acabei de te conhecer, mas eu estava me sentindo tão à vontade aqui, não sei deve ser a bagunça da casa, é como se eu estivesse com vocês há anos... E aí a minha boca sai falando antes que eu possa pensar no que dizer. – Tonks disse se atropelando nas palavras.

Lupin se limitou a dar um sorriso tímido e mais um "Não se preocupe".

Por trás da Tonks estava um Sirius Black fazendo uma brincadeirinha para seu amigo: estava fingindo que tocava violinos, e quando ela terminou de falar ele incentivou o amigo a dizer algo, mas não obteve sucesso.

—Bom, eu tenho mais um montão de coisas lá –mudou de assunto- vamos escolher algo, logo vai escurecer e eu vou fazer a ronda...

—Deixa que eu trago seu malão para cá. – Lupin seguiu para a sala apressadamente.

—É parece que não fiz muito sucesso com o Lupin, não é? Disse meio amuada para Sirius.

—Deixa ele, sempre foi meio reservado mesmo... Mas se você evitar machucá-lo acho que ele ficaria um pouco mais agradecido, guarde sua varinha e não carregue objetos cortantes próximo a ele... – E os dois riram.

Lupin trouxe o malão e Tonks o abriu perguntando a eles o que queriam. Após muitas duvidas optaram por um pudim de chocolate com creme de morangos. Lupin ficou meio apreensivo quando Tonks pegou sua varinha para "desgelar" o bolo, mas ocorreu sem maiores problemas.

Sentaram-se a mesa que Sirius já havia arrumado e Lupin conjurou uma jarra de suco. Comeram e conversaram, mais Sirius e Tonks que falavam, Lupin ficou meio quieto, até que a luz do sol começou a sumir.

—Bom meninos, sei que está muito bom aqui, mas melhor eu ir... – Enquanto se levantava fez menção de recolher os pratos, mas foi interrompida por Lupin.

—Pode deixar que a gente arruma isso depois, melhor você ir se arrumar...

Tonks levantou os ombros se entender mas concordou, perguntou pelo banheiro e se foi.

—Perdemos uma tarde inteira hoje. – Disse Lupin ajeitando a louça. - Mas acho que ainda dá para fazer alguma coisa antes de ir...

—E você não está causando uma boa impressão na garota, não acha? Faz muito tempo que não te vejo tão emburrado! Você mal abriu a boca pra falar com ela.

—Não seja ridículo...

Nisto Tonks surge, com a aparência "trouxa" para se despedir.

—Então meninos até amanhã, e se tiverem algum problema estarei por perto, basta fazer um sinal chamativo, beleza? Cuide bem do meu malão Sirius, não deixe os duendes tocarem nele! - E foi na direção da porta da rua.

PLOFT! - —Desculpe! Foi mal... — Mestiça imunda, suma daqui! Vocês estão envergonhando esta casa... Tonks a silenciou e se foi.

—Olha só, você nem consegue terminar suas frases... Realmente ridículo! Sirius abraçou o amigo, que estava vermelho como um pimentão, e deu uma boa risada.

—Se você quer saber, eu vou embora, hoje você está realmente insuportável.

—Mas o que é que eu estou fazendo? Se você ficar com esse humor toda vez que ela vier aqui, acho que vou pedir para que troquem a vigilância...

Lupin não se deu ao trabalho de responder ao amigo, pegou suas coisas e lançou um boa noite, Sirius só escutou a porta bater, bem forte, acordando a Sra Black.

Ao sair da casa, Lupin seguiu pela rua e quase topou com o poste, pois estava observando uma senhora de cabelos brancos, olhos encovados e pele enrugada, que estava tomando sorvete e vinha na direção oposta. Ele podia jurar que a velha piscou para ele e lançou um sorriso meio maroto.

Depois de desviar do poste ele começou a rir sozinho, e pensou: _Eu devo estar ficando maluco!_


End file.
